Caster (Fate/Revive)
|master= Zouken Matou |jspirit= 始皇帝 |alignment= Neutral Evil |phantasm=A |strength= C |endurance= C |agility= D |mana= B |luck= A |cskill1= Territory Creation |cskill1value= A++ |skill1= Imperial Privilege |skill1value= EX |skill2= Military Tactics |skill2value= A |skill3= Golden Rule |skill3value= B |skill3= Magecraft |skill3value= C |np1= Terracotta Army |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A+ |np2= Lishan Huangling |np2target= Barrier |np2rank= A-}}|affiliation = Zouken Matou's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 5'10"|weight = 160 lbs|birthp = China|hairc = White|eyec = Black|likes = Power|dislikes = Opposition|talent = Ruling as emperor|enemy = Zouken Matou, Jing Ke, |imagecol = Black}}Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā) is the Caster-class Servant of Zouken Matou in the Revived Holy Grail War of ''Fate/Revive'''' where he serves as a major antagonist along with his Master. Profile Identity Caster's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qin_Shi_Huang '''Shi Huangdi'] (始皇帝, onyomi: Shikōtei), the king of the Chinese warring state of Qin who is generally credited to have founded the first unified Empire of China around 221 BCE, beginning construction of the Great Wall along with many other great projects at the expense of countless lives. As emperor, he was renowned for his ruthlessness and tyrannical efforts to shape the country according to his vision and extravagant lifestyle. His original name was Ying Zheng (嬴政, Ei Sei) and he became the king of the Qin state at 13 years of age after his father King Zhuangxiang passed away. As he grew older though, Caster developed a taste for power and soon Qin's regent prime minister and a few others began to fear him and planned to have him overthrown, unfortunately his plan failed and thus he killed himself by drinking poison, this gave Caster total control over the Qin state. Soon Caster began conquests in taking over neighbouring states. It was during this time that Caster survived two assassination attempts on his life, the first attempt was orchestrated by Jing Ke and the second one by Jing Ke's friend Gao Jianli. Six years after Jing Ke's assassination attempt on Caster, Caster finally unified China under his rule after annexing the last independant warring state, Qi, it is then he declared himself 'Emperor' and thus he was named Qin Shi Huangdi. Some time after he became emperor and began a tyrannical rule, Caster wanted to find a way to live forever as he began to fear death, so he sent people to find the 'Elixir of Life' and bring it back to him. At the same time, Caster decided to have a mausoleum in his image built should he inevitably die. He ordered 700,000 craftsmen and artists to build this mighty imperial tomb full of Caster's treasure and extravagant artwork he obtained during the years that served to shame the heavenly gods, and to protect the tomb and accompanying the emperor in his afterlife journey, unique stone fighters called the Terracotta Warriors were created to serve as Caster's army. Caster lived to be only 50 years old, ironically due to consumption of mercury in an effort to prolong his life. Appearance Caster has the appearance of an old man with grey skin, his head is covered with white hair around the back and sides of it while sporting a white beard that is shaped like a beetle's pincer. Caster wears only his demonic, gloomy variation of his imperial robe outfit like that of a ruling emperor that is mostly black and gold, he appears to wear a red gown beneath the robe. His imperial hat has the same colors as his robe, the top part is shaped like a crescent moon going upwards, there are a set of six strings with little marbles attached to them on the front of the hat. It is stated that his old man image only applies to him as a Caster-class Servant, and that if he was summoned as either a Rider or any of the three Knight classes he would have the appearance of a younger, more armored figure. Personality Caster is a tyrannical ruler through and through, the idea of ruling the world and the heavens has not once wavered in his mind since he began thinking it all those millennia ago. He was once a man who was afraid of death, but even that no longer haunts his mind now that he is a Heroic Spirit, Caster believes that he has finally found the means of true immortality and is thrilled at the prospect of being that close to achieving it. Because he lived an imperial life who is only concerned for himself, Caster considers his role as an emperor to be that of a second nature to him, he's content with ruling the world and the heavens, but his main desire is to rule them as their undisputed, immortal ruler who will forever control both for all eternity. Caster sees the necessity and benefit of working with Zouken Matou and Jubstacheit von Einzbern in awakening Angra Mainyu in order to revive the Holy Grail, despite that he doesn't like either of them in the slightest, though Caster is amused at how far they are willing just to revive the Grail. As befitting of an emperor with military history, Caster is a very tactical, meticulously cunning genius, being exceptionally clever at making and executing plans at ambushing the other Servants in the Revived Holy Grail War. While his Master and Jubstacheit are more concerned with Rin Tohsaka and her allies, Caster is wise enough to see that the biggest obstacles of their plans in the Revived Grail War are Saber and Lancer, since they are both legends who are known to have killed those were immortal, but Caster considers it lucky since both Masters of Saber and Lancer are bitter enemies, so the chances of them allying together and have their Servants fight Berserker (which would be troubling for Caster and his Master's plans) have scattered into nothingness. Caster immediately develops an interest in Lancer upon first encounter, which eventually turns into complete sexual lust for her body. Caster has no intention of killing Lancer, but instead make her submit to his will as his empress. Caster would kill her Master without a second glance in order make Lancer his, but he knows that Raymond Ezard needs to be alive if he wishes to finally claim Lancer. Role Caster is the first Servant to be summoned for the Revived Holy Grail War two months prior to its beginning. He is willing to work with both Zouken and Jubstacheit in restoring the Grail since it also benefits establishing his own ambitions for the war. When the war begins, Caster has many residents of Fuyuki as well as neighbouring towns abducted, using their souls and life energy stored into a soul jar to create an imperial palace of his image, its entrance hidden at the Nagusame Shrine in Shinto. He and his statue warriors, the Terracotta Army, ambush several enemies throughout the duration of the war, though many manage to escape, Archer, Kyouzou Shirasagi, Harold Radcliffe and many of the D.M.E.S. members perish from these ambushes (sometimes at the hands of Berserker). Eventually in the last stages of the war, Caster begins to finally put his plans into motion, thus he betrays Zouken and Jubstacheit. However, Lancer, Raymond, Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka, Luviagelita Edelfelt and ATONER raid into his palace intending on breaking the Caster/Berserker alliance, not realizing that Caster had already gone rogue on his own. Caster battles Lancer personally and manages to damage her with his lightning sword, though at this point his lust for the spearwoman has already possessed him, however his Terracotta Army is completely destroyed by Raymond and ATONER, which halts Caster's assault on Lancer and absorbing the doomed souls of his statue warriors into him, resulting in Caster of turning into a monster. In the end, Caster is finally defeated when Lancer uses her Noble Phantasm, Gate of Skye, which sends the monstrous emperor through the summoned gate into the Land of Shadows, instantly killing him. Caster becomes the fourth Servant to be eliminated. Abilities For someone who isn't 'known' to have used magecraft when he was alive, Caster has no problem being able to perform it. He is very good at playing the role of a 'Tactical Emperor' so most of his attacking is done by the work of others (mostly his [[Terracotta Army|'Terracotta Army']]) rather than Caster personally, though if the situation does call for it, Caster has many tricks up his sleeve as he prepares himself to fight his opponent. Utilizing his Magecraft Personal Skill, Caster uses the mercury by summoning it out from his very mouth which it will then assist him and attack his enemies per his command, it acts and behaves very similar to the Mystic Code Volumen Hydrargyrum that is used by both Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi and later Waver Velvet, though the mercury used by Caster and the Mystic Code used by Kayneth and Waver are not exactly the same thing as both liquids of mercury come from different places. It is also worth noting that this is the same mercury that Caster consumed when he was alive, thinking it would grant him immortality but it actually lead to his death. Caster is also a skilled alchemist. The amount of human souls and life energy required to create his workshop palace (which is for the most part used as the base of operations for the alliance between his Master Zouken and Jubstacheit) takes a lot (according to Caster himself, a few hundred to be exact), something at this scale wouldn't be able to hold something of this magnitude, to compensate this problem Caster constructed a soul jar to serve as a 'forever running battery', he admits that more souls and life energy will be needed to keep it more firm when he intends to begin his conquest to rule the world. Caster is able to use any weaponry or treasure that was stored within his tomb, Lishan Huangling. His preferred choice of weapon is the Shandianzhi Jian, an elemental sword that can generate electricity. According to Caster it is a sword attributed with divine properties, but it is not a sword of magic whatsoever, so even Servants of high Magic Resistance ranks like Lancer can be harmed by this weapon. Category:Fate/Revive Category:Character (Fate/Revive) Category:Servant (Fate/Revive) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Caster Class Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Caster Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:Chinese Heroic Spirits